


step by step

by Yamiikumo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a lot of overthinking on gou's part, satoshi's just chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: gou finds himself awake in the middle of the night and his thoughts immediately drift to satoshi.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	step by step

Gou jolted awake from his sleep. Although it wasn't uncommon for the boy to randomly awaken in the middle of the night, he never was sure why it happened. A bad dream perhaps? If that was the case, he couldn't remember what the dream was.

He arched his back forward and shifted himself so he was in a sitting position. Through the nightly darkness Gou could see the fuzzy black outline of his Scorbunny resting next to his feet. He softly chuckled as he watched the black outline of what he assumed to be Scorbunny's feet twitch while in his deep slumber. 

His mind then travels to the boy who was sleeping on the bed under him. He wonders if Satoshi ever wakes up in the middle of the night too, where he would be alone with only his thoughts and the faint chirps of Kricketots outside. Gou wonders what he would possibly think about, what possibly ran through the boy's mind whenever he's not out having a grand adventure or battling with his Pokémon. Gou would like to think he knows the boy - but he knows that is far from the truth. He knows Satoshi's pure feelings towards Pokémon, he has seen with his eyes the strong raw emotions he brings out in battle, but when it comes to him being a person beyond Pokémon; he didn't know Satoshi that well. Gou yearns to know him better, to be closer with him, and maybe become something more.

His fingers gently brush against his lips, a habit of his when he's in deep in thought, or when he forms an idea. And form an idea he has. 

With slightly shaking hands and a heart that thumped erratically against his chest, he began to step down on the ladder of the bed. When his feet reached the floor his eyes were met with a sleeping Satoshi and his Pikachu curled up against his chest. How cute. 

He stretched his hand out but then recoiled it, hesitating. Would it really be wise to wake up Satoshi in the middle of the night for his own selfish desires? Well, Satoshi would probably be irritated with him, but he supposes a chance to become closer with your friend - your only friend - outweighs any temporary annoyance.

He then remembers Satoshi's way of living. Satoshi doesn't hesitate, he doesn't hold himself back from worrisome thoughts. He just ... goes straight for what he wants. Gou could learn a thing or two from the Alolan champion, and that he does as he dives into his desires, waking Satoshi up by Gou yanking his blanket off and tossing it aside. 

Pikachu yelped and then rose to a defensive stance, scanning the room for the cause of the disturbance to his slumber. When his eyes locked with Gou's, his stance softened, and with a huff of annoyance he crawled over to the edge of the bed so he could return to his sleep.

"Ah, Gou? Why are ya awake this early?" Satoshi spoke as he yawned between his words while rubbing his eyes.

Gou couldn't help but shift his eyes towards Satoshi's boxers, and he began to feel his own face flush from heat. He awkwardly cleared his throat in an attempt to wipe out all his distracting thoughts. "Oh, um, I ... wanna go to the kitchen and have some cereal?"

A pause. Then the air suddenly cackled with Satoshi's joyous laughter. "Cereal? You woke me up in the middle of the night just to have _cereal_ with me?" 

Gou felt hot with embarrassment, why did his mind go straight to having cereal with him out of all things? He was about to blame himself for being an idiot, until he saw a warm smile appear on Satoshi's face. Suddenly all that humiliation completely washed away and was replaced with the urge to see Satoshi smile like that again and again.

"Sure, why not," Satoshi said, already pushing himself up from his bed. He walked to the door and with his hand on the doorknob he glanced back at Gou, who was frozen in place. "You coming?" 

Gou snapped out of his trance and took one last moment to gaze over Satoshi's features and completely indulge himself into the warmth he brought him. 

"Yeah, sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"You know, um, I just ... really wanted to be with you," Gou confessed, pushing away the now empty bowl across the table. He forced himself to look at Satoshi's expression and Gou mentally braced himself for the worst, but all he got was a gentle smile.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this wasn't the first fanfiction ive ever wrote but it is my first fanfiction that ive ever published, so if you read this all the way thank you so much!


End file.
